Thunderstorm
by FMAlchemist96
Summary: An EdxWin oneshot. Ed learns a new phobia of Winry's. Sucky summary. Rated T for language and references.


I'm alive! Try as I might, I haven't been able to stay away from fanfics. Though I may for a while. Xbox 360 all day, baby. Anyway, this isn't the best, I wrote it a couple months ago when I wasn't so preoccupied with my novel. Once that's finished, I'll send in a manuscript and it'll hopefully get published. I probably wont send it in until I'm of age though. Without further ado, Thunderstorm:

Edward Elric jumped slightly as thunder crashed loudly outside the living room window. Ed glanced out the window as the lightning flashed across the sky. He sighed and sipped his hot chocolate, and reopened his latest novel.

As Ed tried relaxing, he inhaled deeply. A familiar, homey scent filled his nostrils. Ed's head shot up in excitement.

"WINRY!" Ed tossed his novel aside and set down his mug. The blanket he'd been using flew as he jumped from his spot on the couch, making a beeline for the kitchen. Ed slipped across the hardwood floor in the kitchen, causing Winry to roll her eyes.

"Ed, calm down."

Smirking, Edward regained his balance and walked up to the counter where the pie lay cooling.

"Not yet." Winry said in a quiet voice. She glanced upward at the eldest Elric. He'd grown since he'd returned home. His voice had deepened, shoulders broadened. Winry shook her head, expelling the thoughts from her mind.

"What?" Ed's brow furrowed.

Winry blushed.

The corners of Ed's mouth turned.

"Whatcha thinkin' bout?" Ed asked.

"N-nothing."

"Really? 'Nothing' makes you blush?"

"You want a piece of pie?" Winry asked.

"Sure," Ed gave Winry an uncertain glance, but hell. Pie was pie.

Ed jumped as thunder boomed outside his window.

"Too much like those damn cannons," He mumbled as he groped for his pillow. He was just starting to fall back asleep as his bedroom door creaked open, then closed quickly.

"Huh?"

"E-Ed?"

Edward threw his blanket off and swung his legs off the bed.

"Win? What's wrong?" Edward searched the dark for the light switch. He found it, flipped it on and cringed at the sudden change in light. Winry stood near the door, gaze downcast, wrapped in a blanket.

"Winry…C'mere"

Winry bit her lip as Edward wrapped his arms around her, pressing her face into his bare, toned chest. He held her there for a moment, then pulled her at arm's length and searched her eyes. Edward cupped Winry's face in his hand. Winry leaned into the warm, safe, and familiar touch. Edward sighed and moved his hand to the small of her back as he reached to turn out the light.

"Come on, Win," He said softly, leading her to his bed.

Still silent, Winry got under the covers and scooted close to the other side which was against the wall. Ed climbed in after her.

"We'll talk about it in the morning. For now just get some sleep. Goodnight, Win."

A few moments later there was another crash of thunder. Winry jumped. Ed rolled over and pulled Winry against his body.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm here, Win." Ed said softly, rubbing her back.

Winry squeezed her eyes as light poured through the window. She took a deep breath in and smiled at the familiar scent. Then her eyes shot open as she recognized the scent. Ed.

Winry threw the blankets off and jumped out of the firm, not-often-slept-in bed. Winry frantically looked around the room. Edward stood not far away, pulling a shirt over his head. His hair still hung loosely; he hadn't put it up yet. He turned and looked at Winry's surprised expression.

"Hey. Sleep well?" He smiled.

"Edward, what the hell am I doing in here?"

"You came in last night," Ed's smile faltered, "don't you remember?"

"I…I…" Winry searched her memory. Ed's warm body so close to hers…arms wrapping securely around her…

"Y-yeah,"

"Well, did you sleep well?" Ed asked as he pulled his long golden hair into a ponytail.

"Yes."

"Best I've slept in a long time." Ed sighed and pushed his dresser drawer closed.

Winry fixed the sheets and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Ed," Winry sat on the edge of the bed, "we need to talk."

"Shit, Win. Don't."

"Don't what?"

"'Now I know how things seemed, but…' I don't want to hear that. I can't hear it."

"Why do you think I'd say that?" Winry asked as Edward sat next to her.

"Because it'd be just my luck for things to turn out that way." Ed said, falling back onto the bed.

"What way?"

"Me being happy after an amazing night, only to find out that it won't turn into shit." Ed grumbled.

"It isn't like we…did anything."

"Winry, I don't care if we didn't have damn sex! It was still the most amazing night of my goddamn life."

"R-really?"

"Never mind. No one ever listens to the guy. Always the girls' feelings." Ed said.

"Who said I didn't feel anything for you?" Winry asked.

"You did! Just now! 'It isn't like we did anything.' So we have to have sex for it to mean anything to you?"

"No! I just thought that…I don't know."

"Do I mean anything to you? More than the 22 year friendship. Do I mean more to you than that?"

"Yes."

Ed chewed on that for a moment. He sighed.

"You do, Edward. You always have."

Winry moved closer before her judgment could stop her. She closed her eyes and kissed the man.

"I just hope you believe me." She said when she broke the kiss.

"Who couldn't? You've always been head over heels for me," Ed winked as he headed for his door, "lucky for you, it's a mutual feeling."


End file.
